love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kodoku na Heaven
Kodoku na Heaven (孤独なHeaven lett "Paradiso solitario") è un singolo cantato da Hanayo Koizumi, Umi Sonoda e Eli Ayase incluso anche nel μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata e composta ed arrangiata da Takeshi Masuda. Tracce 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! (告白日和、です!) #Blueberry♥Train (ぶる～べりぃ♥とれいん) #Kodoku Na Heaven (孤独なHeaven) #Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! (告白日和、です!) (Off vocal) #Blueberry♥Train (ぶる～べりぃ♥とれいん) (Off vocal) #Kodoku Na Heaven (孤独なHeaven) (Off Vocal) #KotoPana, Omimai ni Kimashita! (ことぱな、お見舞いに来ました! lett. KotoPana, qui per una visita di buona guarigione!) Video PV di Lantis = Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Singolo= Rōmaji= Anata e no HeartBeat Atsuku, atsuku! Itsumo yori nemu tagena no ne Ushiro kara sotto katarikakeru no Kikoenai deshou? Kokoro no koe wa Onaji kyoushitsu de anata ga tooi Mitsumeru koto mo meiwaku desu ka to Tsubuyaita kuchibiru koboreru tameiki Tomerarenai kodokuna Heaven Kidzuite to ienaiyo Osore teru Heartbreak Koi o kesanaide Watashi dake no kodokuna Heaven Setsuna-sa ga itoshii no Anata e no HeartBeat Atsuku atsuku, tomerarenai! Houkago no basutei no mae de Hitomachi ga oda ne aite wada are Onaji kurasu tonari no Kurasu? Shiritai kimochi ga itami ni kawaru Tsutaeru koto wa tada no yumedakara Kore ijou nozomanai kataomoide ii no Dakishimetai watashi no Heaven Motome tari shinaikara Uketomeru HeartAche Koi tte nakeru no ne Ubawanaide watashi no Heaven Chiisakute hakanakute Anata e no HeartBeat Atsui atsui, dakishimetai! Tomerarenai kodokuna Heaven Kidzuite to ienaiyo Osore teru Heartbreak Koi o kesanaide Watashi dake no kodokuna Heaven Setsunasa ga itoshii no Anata e no HeartBeat Atsuku atsuku, tomerarenai! Atsui ne Heaven |-| Kanji= あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く、熱く! いつもより眠たげなのね 後ろからそっと語りかけるの 聞こえないでしょう? こころの声は 同じ教室であなたが遠い 見つめることも迷惑ですかと つぶやいた唇　こぼれる溜め息 とめられない　孤独なHeaven 気づいてと言えないよ 怖れてるHeartbreak 恋を消さないで 私だけの　孤独なHeaven 切なさが愛しいの あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く熱く、とめられない! 放課後のバス停のまえで 人待ち顔だね相手はだあれ おんなじクラス　隣のクラス? 知りたい気持ちが痛みに変わる 伝えることはただの夢だから これ以上望まない　片思(おも)いでいいの だきしめたい　私のHeaven 求めたりしないから 受けとめるHeartAche 恋(こい)って泣けるのね うばわないで　私のHeaven 小さくて儚くて あなたへのHeartBeat 熱い熱い、だきしめたい! とめられない　孤独なHeaven 気づいてと言えないよ 怖れてるHeartbreak 恋を消さないで 私だけの　孤独なHeaven 切なさが愛しいの あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く熱く、とめられない!　熱いねHeaven |-| Italiano= Il mio cuore batte più velocemente se penso a te Sto andando a fuoco! "Sembri pià stanco del solito" Dico sottovoce da dietro di te Non riesci a sentirmi? E' il mio cuore a parlarti Anche se siamo nella stessa classe, sei troppo distante Forse ti sto infastidendo solamente guardandoti Un sospiro scivola dalle mie labbra mentre mormoro fra me e me Questo paradiso di solitudine non avrà fine Non posso dirti di notare i miei sentimenti Perché ho paura di restare col cuore spezzato Questo amore non deve sparire Questo è il mio paradiso di solitudine Doloroso, ma a cui sono affezionata Il mio cuore batte più velocemente se penso a te Non riesco a fermare questa passione ardente! Dopo la scuola ti vedo alla fermata dell'autobus Sembri aspettare qualcuno, ma chi? Qualcuna della nostra classe? O della classe accanto? Vorrei tanto saperlo, ma fa male Vorrei tanto poter dire che questo è soltanto uno stupido sogno Non spererei per nient0altro di più, il mio amore può restare non corrisposto Voglio abbracciare il mio paradiso Non cercherei nulla di più Accetterei questo dolore Dopotutto l'amore va sofferto, giusto? Non portare via il mio paradiso Anche se è piccolo e sfuggente Il mio cuore batte più forte quando ti penso Sto andando a fuoco, voglio abbracciarti! Questo paradiso di solitudine non avrà fine Non posso dirti di notare i miei sentimenti Perché ho paura di restare col cuore spezzato Questo amore non deve sparire Questo è il mio paradiso di solitudine Doloroso, ma a cui sono affezionata Il mio cuore batte più velocemente se penso a te Non riesco a fermare questa passione ardente, questo paradiso di passione Categoria:Insert Songs Categoria:Discografia